parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Natane Whopper
Natane Grass Whopper is a giraffe. He wears a blue jumper and carries a cigar in his mouth. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky (great friend) *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *The Twin Bunnies *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles *The Cheela-Hartendela Family *Bunce Ferretito *Tingo Dingo *Lynda Woodella *Boston Loves *The Honey-Gin Family Gallery (Weapons) Natane Whotter (with a pistol gun).png|Natane Whotter (with a pistol gun) Natane Whotter (with a lightsaber and a saber staff).png|Natane Whotter (with two lightsabers) Natane Whotter (with a blue lightsaber and an orange and yellow saber staff).png|Natane Whotter (with two lightsabers) (one blue and a saber staff (with one black blade and one yellow blade)) Gallery (Poses) Natane (PJ).png Natane Whotter (trunks).png Natane (Winter Suit).png Gallery (cigar) Natane_(cigarette)_(PJ).png Natane Whotter (cigarette) (with a pistol gun).png Natane Whotter (cigarette) (with a lightsaber and a saber staff).png Natane Whotter (cigarette) (with a blue lightsaber and an orange and yellow saber staff).png Natane Whotter (cigarette) (trunks).png Natane (Winter Suit) (cigarette).png Disguises Natane Whotter (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Natane Whotter (Goofy - Two Gun Goofy).png|Goofy (Two Gun Goofy) (Freddi Fish 4) Natane Whotter (Goofy - Two Gun Goofy) (cigarette).png|Goofy (Two Gun Goofy) (cigarette) (Freddi Fish 4) Natane Whopper (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Natane Whopper (Poodles' Minions) (cigarette).png|Poodles' Minion (cigarette) (Spy Fox 3) Natane Whotter (Ichabod Crane).png|Ichabod Crane (Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Costume Party) Natane Whotter (Ichabod Crane) (cigar).png|Ichabod Crane (cigarette) (Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Costume Party) Natane Whotter (Black Bart).png|Black Bart (Home on the Range) Natane Whotter (Black Bart) (cigar).png|Black Bart (cigarette) (Home on the Range) Natane Whotter (March Hare).png|March Hare (The Little Jungle Boy) Natane Whotter (March Hare) (cigarette).png|March Hare (cigarette) (The Little Jungle Boy) Natane Whotter (pool and snooker champion).png|Pool Champion (Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) Natane Whotter (pool and snooker champion) (cigar).png|Pool Champion (cigarette) (Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) Natane Whotter (secret agent) (cigarette).png|Secret Agent (cigarette) (Animal Story 2) Poses No20190328 005759.jpg|Stephen, Emily, Courage, Johnny Bravo, and Natane march No20190419 004900.jpg|It's fun to stay at the YMCA. No20191229 002545.jpg|We crash No20200220 005841.jpg|But I don't want to use my head! Trivia *He carries a pistol gun, a blue lightsaber, and a saber staff with two blades (one black and one yellow). *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are in The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He sometimes carries a fake cigar in his mouth and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Inspiration *Giraffes (64 Zoo Lane) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes